Goodbye
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: "Your life is slipping through your very fingertips, but we're both helpless to grab it, to stop it from disappearing into the bottomless pit of nothingness."


"Goodbye"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters; they all belong to SEGA.

A/N: So, this story was actually a short story I wrote in my creative writing class. I decided to turn it into a Sonic/Amy story. It's going kind of sad, so brace yourself.

* * *

You're dying. The beautiful green eyes that were once filled with so many emotions, they threaten to overflow from your very eyes, are now dull and lack lustrous. I hate seeing you like this, in such a sad and pitiful state of existence. It pains my heart to no end in having to witness you like this. What hurts even worse is that I can't help you. I would if I could, and you know this, but I can't. Your life is slipping through your very fingertips, but we're both helpless to grab it, to stop it from disappearing into the bottomless pit of nothingness.

* * *

"I love you," you whisper to me, a strained smile on your pained face. My heart clenches from the sincerity of your words, and I hold your hand firmly in my own. I smile as you weakly hold mine back, that dull, yet somehow bright smile never leaving your face.

"I love you more, more than anything that this earth could ever hope to offer me. You have a special place inside my heart, always," I tell you, beaming at the brief joy that lights your handsome, worn-out features.

"How was your day,?" you ask, your voice no louder than the whisper of the wind on a quiet spring day.

"It was nice. I performed brain surgery on my patient, you know, the one who suffered from pain in his brain?" I asked. You nod your head. "Yeah, we don't know if he's ok or not; he's still in recovery, but he has a high chance of recovering and will go back to his normal life," I say. I can't hide the tinge of sadness that underlines my voice. Why can't your illness be easy to fix? Why does your illness lack a cure, a solution to a problem I long to solve?

Your heart, it's really messed up. I don't understand what's wrong with it really. All the doctors told me was that the condition you have is incurable and that your heart's going to shut down on itself. There's nothing anyone on this earth can do to fix it, and I'm just going to have to accept it.

You're watching me. I can feel those emerald-green eyes raking over me, taking in my looks, my body, committing the images to memory. I do the same to you, taking in your tan skin and long, blue quills, your emerald-green eyes swimming in the seas of my own jade-green eyes. I want to tell you so many things, but words fail to escape my lips. Instead, I continue holding your hand, and I think that simple gesture speaks volumes.

* * *

The sun shines brightly today, I note. I'm suddenly angry at this. How dare the sun shines when the love of my life is slowly dying! It's not fair, but that's the amazing thing about life. It's not fair, and sometimes a person doesn't have to do anything wrong or be a bad person in order to suffer or be punished.

The sound of your voice stirs me out of my musings, and I quickly turn my attention towards you.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Are you having chest pains again?" I ask, the worry evident in my voice. You shake your head "no" and sit up, though you struggle a little.

"No, Amy. I'm alright. I just sensed you nearby and felt the need to speak," you say. You reach for my hand and hold it in yours tightly and give me a weak, but brilliant smile. I shrug my shoulders, a smile tugging at my own lips.

"Alright, so shoot. What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" I ask. You lean against my chest, resting your head over where my heart resides.

"You. You're just on my mind a lot now, not that you ever aren't. I guess I'm just worried about how well you're going to fair once I leave this world behind." We're both silent for a moment, letting the rays of sunlight bathe over us.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. You should be worrying about you. I mean, I'll be ok, after a while. Aren't you worried about where you're going?"

"Not really. I mean, the Lord knows my heart, and I'm more than certain that I'll soon be in the kingdom of Heaven." The confidence and sureness in your voice reassures me, and I find myself believing you, believing that God will definitely take care of you much better than I ever can, and while I'm happy that you'll soon be in good hands, it does nothing to ease the pain in my heart.

* * *

"Sonic, calm down. It's me, Amy. Sonic. _Sonic_. SONIC, STOP! I'M RIGHT HERE, NOW WAKE UP!" I scream, my voice loud and piercing. Your movements still, and your breathing slows, but, thankfully, doesn't stop. Slowly but surely, your eyes open, and I'm now staring into your stunningly green orbs once more. I smile weakly at you; I'm not used to screaming at you like that.

"Amy, w-what, w-what happened?"

"You had another nightmare, that's what happened. Thank the Lord you're alright. I-I thought that you weren't going to wake up. I thought you left me." My voice is but a whisper resounding through this silent room, a broken mirror full of cracks as my heart clinches tightly from a pain I wish I can rid myself of entirely.

"Oh, Amy, I'm sorry," you say, and I watch silently as tears march from your eyes down your cheeks. I hardly ever see you cry, and the few times I do, it shatters my heart into a million pieces and rips my soul apart with a fiery pain that threatens to engulf my whole body, my very being, into its eternal flames.

"Don't cry, please, don't cry Sonic," I beg as I feel my own tears breaking free of the dam I've carefully built to keep them contained inside. With a gasping sob, the sound resembling a fish out of water or the sound of a trumpet trumpeting, I throw myself against your body as I sob freely on your chest. I feel your arms wrap around my waist as you hug me closer. You rest your head on top of mine and tell me sweet nothings that dull the ache I'm now feeling.

"Don't worry, Amy. Everything will get better. You'll see."

* * *

Things don't get better; rather, they take a turn for the worst. Instead of getting better, as I've been praying to God that you do, you get even worse, which I didn't think was possible. Oh, but it is possible, and it does happen.

Every morning and every night, I wake up to the sound of your bone-rattling cough. You've started coughing up blood, and, much to my already vast despair, you have tuberculosis.

"Damn it, what did I do to deserve this!?" Angry, I punch a hole into our hallway wall as I scream, unable to fight back the tears that spill forth from my eyes. I crumble to the floor and cry blatantly. I feel like my heart is going to explode from all the pain and sadness or implode from all the negativity and darkness that threatens to swallow me whole.

_God, I don't know what I did to deserve this. I don't know what sins I've committed, but please! I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for whatever bad thing I've ever said, thought, or done to anybody on this freaking planet! I'm BEGGING You, don't take Sonic away from me. I-I can't live without him. I need him…_

I remember being picked up and carried away before my world fades into the background of blackness.

* * *

I wake up next to you, and my head is on your smooth chest. I look around and realize that I'm inside our lavish bedroom on top of our equally lavish bed. I look down at my body and blush. I'm as nude as the day I came into this world, and I don't bother in checking to see if you're nude as well. It don't take a scientist to figure out what we were just up to some hours ago.

I push myself into a sitting position, trying my hardest not to wake you up. Yeah, that doesn't work. You're soon sitting up as well, a lazy, sedated smile on your handsome face.

"Good morning," you whisper, leaning to capture my lips in a sweet morning kiss, which I happily return. When we break for air, you have a goofy, light-hearted smile painted on your face, and I don't need a mirror to show me that I have a look just like yours on my own face.

"How are you feeling? Any worse, any better?" I ask, linking my hand with yours. I'm always holding your hand, aren't I? But, I know you don't mind it, so I'm going to keep doing it.

"I'm ok right now. Nothing too painful. Are _you_ ok?" you ask. I hear the teasing tone in your voice, and I punch you, hard, on your shoulder, ignoring the yelping noise you make.

"Shut up, ok? Of course I'm ok, you douche bag." I try fighting off a yawn, but I fail, quite miserably. Soon, you're yawning too, stretching your sleepy limbs. I do the same. Once I'm done, I rush out of the bed, quickly grab a towel and face cloth, and dash into the bathroom, closing the door shut and locking it with a soft clicking sound. I know if I let you come in here, things are going to go down, and I don't want that. Not now anyways.

* * *

I speed to the bathroom and throw the door wide open, ignoring the loud thudding sound it makes. I head for the toilet and vomit like there's no tomorrow. Good God, this has got to be like, what, the eighth time I done puked my stomach out this week alone.

"Yeah, somebody's pregnant," I mutter to myself, shaking my head softly. I reach into the sink cabinets and pull out a pregnancy test thing. I quickly check myself and, to my nonexistent surprise, it's positive.

_Ain't that a nice slap in the face? My husband's dying, and now, I'm carrying his child. Wow, this is really shaping up to be a good week for me, ain't it?_

Well, why keep the good news from the lucky father? I hop to my feet, dusting myself off as I run outside, where you're napping underneath the shade of our willow tree. You quickly come into view, and I feel myself running faster towards you. When I make it to you, I smile brightly. God, I smile a lot too. Ugh, I'm becoming one of those air-headed, lovesick chicks who sit on their butts and watch soap operas and mushy movies and pigging out on sweets while rambling on and on about their "Mr. Right." I shudder at the thought.

"Hey, Sonic, wake up. I've got something to tell you," I say in a sing-song voice. Minutes pass by, but you have yet to wake. I feel worry creeping up the column of my spine, and I try again to wake you up to no avail.

"No… No. Not now, not when I seriously need you," I whisper. I place my hand above your heart and feel my own stop when I realize yours isn't beating anymore.

_Oh, my God. Oh, why have You done this to me? Why, when I'm carrying the dude's child?_ I silently ask as despair and emptiness cascades over my body like the black waters of a waterfall simmering in the nothingness of my blackened, shattered heart.

"You're dead. Sonic, you're dead, not that you don't already know. I mean, how could you not know you're dead; you're not alive. It don't get no simpler than that, y'know? God, I sound so freaking dumb right now, don't I? What I'm trying to say is, I can't believe you're _gone_. You're gone, and you're not coming back," I say, staring into your eyes. Your eyes, so full of warmth and color and light, are now cold and dull and empty. And as I continuing staring at you, my vision blurs from tears I'm unaware of as I let everything out, weeping onto your life body, your now still chest.

_I knew this was going to hurt, but why does this have to hurt so bad? I feel like someone reached into my chest and literally ripped my still beating heart right out of it. Sonic… I love you…_

* * *

As I sit in the church during the funeral service wearing a simple black dress that stopped at my knees and a black veil that shields my face from the harsh realities of the current situation I'm having to deal with, I fight to keep my face stoic and emotionless. Tails is sitting beside me, silently weeping into his handkerchief. I hold his hand and comfort him silently. I know how he's feeling right now. He just lost his best friend, someone who he always looked up too, the one he loved like a brother.

Everyone else is here, too. Knuckles was comforting a sobbing Rouge, stray tears falling out of his own eyes as he grieves the loss of his rival and dear friend. Cream was crying softly on her mother's shoulder, and Miss Vanilla is weeping tears of her own. Silver and Blaze are here as well, hugging each other as they lament the loss of one of the Earth's greatest heroes. Sally was almost crying as hard as I am; I understand how close she and Sonic were. They were really good friends, and the fact that he passed away is taking its on her. By her side was Shadow; he rubbed his arm soothing on her back in an attempt to ease her pain. While he is the only not crying, his eyes portray how much he is hurting. He and Sonic had their differences, but they were still friends, and he is going to be missed terribly.

The service is finally, thank God, over, and I walk with everyone else to see my husband laid to rest. I just can't wait for this day to be over with.

* * *

"Cream, for the last freaking time, I'm fine!" I laugh, pushing my best friend away from me.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and push," says the doctor. I give a shaky nod of my head and do as he tells me. Taking a deep breath, I push, screaming at the pure pain my body suddenly feels. Man, if I had known giving birth would be this excruciatingly painful, I wouldn't have got myself pregnant.

"OH, GOD! THIS CRAP FREAKING HURTS!" I scream, my eyes squinted up tightly.

"Ok, ok, I'm seeing a head. Give another good push." Mustering up all the strength I possibly have, I give another mighty push. I feel like I just peed out all my organs, I feel so empty. The sound of a wail snaps me out of my reveries, and I look up at the little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. I already know that this little bundle of joy is a girl.

I reach out for her and the doctor hands her to me. I carefully cradle her in my arm, feeling a wide smile making its way onto my face. She certainly was a beautiful little thing, with her cute little nose and eyes the exact same shade of green her father had.

_God, I miss him, but, at least he left me something to help me get by_.

"What do you want to name her?" one of the nurses ask me. I think about it for a minute, before I answer.

"Avery Rosemary the Hedgehog," I finally say. The nurse scribbles this down on a piece of paper and leaves the room. I cuddle my daughter closer to my chest and tell her random things about my life that flash through my mind.

* * *

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Avery, who is now four, asks me. We are currently outside of our house eating a delicious picnic I had prepared for us.

"Sure sweetie," I answer. I take another bite out of my watermelon slice, letting the juices quench my dry throat. It sure is hot outside today, I note.

"Ok Mommy! And then later on, we can go visit Daddy's grave. Hey Mommy, do you ever miss Daddy?" she asks me, her voice and face suddenly serious. Her question catches me off guard, and I nearly choke on the watermelon I'm eating. I quickly swallowed it down and take a deep breath.

"More than you'll ever know. I do miss him a lot. There's not a day that passes by that I don't think about him. However, he gave me a gift that I'll forever be thankful for, and that gift is you, Avery," I tell her, my heart swelling with happiness at the happy look that appears on her face. She puts down her sandwich and runs towards me and envelopes me in a fierce, tight hug, which I return with full force.

"I'm sad that I never got to know Daddy, but I'm glad I have you to tell me all about him," she whispers into my neck, her breath tickling my throat. I smile harder and gently place her on the ground. I stared at her, admiring how much she looked like her father and me.

Her hair was pink like mine and is in a nice braid that stopped a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are the exact color her father's, and looking into her eyes never fails to tug at my heart. Her skin was as light as my own, her face was pretty and heart-shaped, and she has a smile that makes even the sun, moon, and stars look dim.

"No, I'm glad I have such a joyful and sweet daughter like you. If I didn't have you, I don't know where I'd be right now. I love you, Avery," I tell her. She reaches for my hand and links it with hers as she smiles at me.

"I love you more, Mommy," was her adorable reply. And as we sit together enjoying each other's company, I can't help but reflect on the events of my life that's happened so far. My mind wanders back to you, and I fight back the tears that threaten to spill forth from my eyes. So many moments and memories we've shared, and even more moments and memories you'll miss, that you won't be a part of. You won't be here at Avery's graduations or birthday parties or anything like that. You won't be here to walk her down the aisle. However, while you may not physically be here with us, you'll forever remain in our thoughts and our hearts.

_I'll never forget you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I won't remarry; there'll never be a man like you, not for me anyways. I hope you're happy in Heaven, if you made it there, that is. I like to think that you're looking down from there watching us, watching me. Though I said goodbye to you when we laid you to rest, it wasn't a final goodbye because I know we'll meet again someday. I love you, Sonic. I always have and I always will._

I gaze up at the sky, and I could've sworn I saw your face in the clouds, smiling down at me. I feel a warm breeze caress my face, and its touch is oddly familiar.

"_I love you too, Amy, and I will patiently wait for that happy day to arrive when we'll be together forever."_ I almost jump at the sound of your voice, and I quickly look around, searching for you. My heart sinks when I realize that you're not here.

"I must have been imagining things, I guess," I say to myself softly so that Avery won't hear me. I'm about to clean up our picnic and go back inside, when I feel something soft brush against my lips. The kiss felt so real, so familiar. Could that have been you, I wonder.

"Mommy, what's wrong? You got that faraway look on your face again," says Avery. I shake myself out of my thoughts, turning my attention towards her.

"Nothing, I'm good. Now, after I clean up this mess, why don't we go inside and watch TV? And later, we'll go take a walk on the beach, ok?"

"Ok Mommy!" She hops out of my grasp and bounds towards the house. I shake my head and began cleaning up. Sure, you may be gone, but you'll never be forgotten.

* * *

So, how was it? Again, I already wrote this story a while back; I just went back and made it a Sonic/Amy story. I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you thought about it. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed; flames are not. Until next time.


End file.
